Tractors and utility vehicles used for agricultural work and lawn care may carry a mower deck covering two or more rotary cutting blades on the lower ends of vertically oriented spindles. While in use, the mower deck may be attached to a tractor or other vehicle with mechanical linkages that allow the deck to operate at a range of different cutting heights, and raised or lowered between each height. The blade spindles may be rotated by one or more belts and pulleys above the top surface of the deck, which may be driven by an engine and/or power take off shaft. The deck perimeter may have several anti-scalp wheels and/or caster wheels, also referred to as gauge wheels.
Mid-mounted mower decks may be attached to and/or suspended from the frame of a tractor or utility vehicle at a position between the front and rear wheels. Often it may be desirable to remove the mower deck in order to service the unit or store it while using other implements. A mower deck may be cumbersome to lift and move after it is disconnected from its mounting position under the tractor or vehicle. Additionally, a mower deck may weigh several hundred pounds and may be difficult to carry and handle. As a result, a hoist or some other lifting attachment may be required to lift and manuever a mower deck into a desired position.
A mower deck is needed that can be lifted and transported without a hoist or another lifting attachment. A transport system is needed to lift and carry a mower deck with a three point hitch or other rear hitch. A mower deck transport method is needed to quickly and easily lift and carry a mower deck.